


don't say a single word

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Wandless Magic, Wordless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: The Golden Trio take to sleeping in the same bed at Grimmauld after the war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950223
Comments: 25
Kudos: 215
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	don't say a single word

**Author's Note:**

> My late addition to Day 29: Wandless Magic!

He didn’t have to say a word—his cocoon of warmth being torn open set his eyes glowing, two pinpricks of green light in the darkness—he reached out a hand from where he lay in bed, and that unconscious motion had her pulled back towards him, sliding across the room to land back in his arms. 

“Harry,” she groaned, wriggling in his grasp, as he buried his face into her hair. She smelled like mint and lavender, and it sent a wave of calm over his sleep-addled brain. 

“Let her go, mate,” Ron mumbled from behind Harry, making his presence in the bed known. He grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling him back so they were snug against each other. Harry let go of Hermione reluctantly, to be enveloped in Ron’s warmth, closing his eyes once more. 

“What will I do with the both of you,” Hermione sighed fondly, before rolling out of bed for the second time, and creaking across the floor to the loo. 

Ron murmured incoherently against the nape of Harry’s neck, and Harry responded by pressing his arse into Ron’s hardening cock, enjoying the low moan it elicited. 

When Hermione returned, Harry had somehow gotten on top of Ron, nuzzled into the man's shoulder, and Ron continued to slumber as if there wasn't a great, deadweight on top of him. 

She pulled the covers back and slipped in, humming contentedly as she pressed her cold feet against Ron’s calves, and tugged Harry off of him. 

Ron slept on, but Harry stirred, rolling to face her, finding one of her hands and interlacing their fingers. “Cold, ‘Mioney,” he murmured, and she felt a wandless, wordless warming charm wash over her. 

With her newfound warmth, she snuggled deeper into the covers one last time, never letting go of Harry’s hand, and drifted off to sleep. 

This was the only problem with all three of them sharing a bed, in the morning when cold sunlight filtered through the window, none of them really wanted to get up. 


End file.
